Broken Strings
by Palesset
Summary: When all of Dumbledore's "training" (torture) gets to be too much and Sirius dies, Harry is going to break. Harry is dark, ruthless, and insane, and he's going after those who hurt him the most. Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Self Harm, Eating Disorder, Torture, Sexual Content. HP/LV(TR)
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cause if I did, Ginny would have died in the CoS, Dumbledore would have choked on a lemon drop, and Harry would have been evil.**

 **Summary:** When all of Dumbledore's "training" (torture) gets to be too much and Sirius dies, Harry is going to break. Harry is dark, ruthless, and insane, and he's going after those who hurt him the most.

 **Warnings:** Rape/Non-Con, Self Harm, Eating Disorder, Torture, Sexual Content

 **Relationships:**

Main- Harry Potter/Voldemort (Tom Riddle)

Side, Insignificant- Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Weasley Twins flirt with everyone.

 **Info:**

 ***** Weasley/Granger/Dumbledore/Gryffindor Bashing

 ***** Protective Slytherins/Death Eaters

 ****** Just because they are protective does not mean they are not dark. They still torture and kill, but are also funny and protective. This means a lot of OOC!

 **Author's Note:** Okay babes, so I'm not giving up on my other story (BitSP), the idea for this just came to me at 1 in the morning and I sat down and wrote the entire outline for it. Hopefully the first chapter will be up soon, I haven't finished the first chapter yet, but I'm more than halfway through it. Love all you babes, bye! :)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cause if I did, Ginny would have died in the CoS, Dumbledore would have choked on a lemon drop, and Harry would have been evil.**

"Dialogue"

 _Harry's Thoughts_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

Hey babes, I have absolutely no clue where I'm going with this story, but I decided to just go for it. This chapter is going to be the Prologue and will be about Harry's time before Hogwarts.

 **HPHPHP**

Petunia Dursley has always valued order and perfection in her house. Every morning she would get up at the same time, half past six, and start her daily routine. She would first shower, and then carefully do her makeup and hair though she never went anywhere. After that she would wake up her darling husband, Vernon, so he could shower while she made his breakfast. Once breakfast was ready, she would go gather her precious baby, Dudley, and feed him. After which, Vernon would finish his food, and she would walk him to the car, with Dudley, and give him a kiss goodbye, so all of her neighbors could see how perfect her family was. Petunia Dursley has followed this routine ever since her and Vernon got married, and changed it only slightly when she gave birth to Dudley a little over a year ago. So, imagine her surprise when she stepped outside one morning, to find a baby bundled up on her porch. She quickly yelled for Vernon and they brought the baby inside before anyone could see. Terrified of whose it could be, Petunia slowly opened the letter and read out loud:

Dear Dursley Family,

Petunia, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your sister, Lily, and her husband, James Potter, were killed last night by the Dark Lord Voldemort. This is their son, Harry James Potter, who managed to survive the attack. When you bring Harry into your house, accepting him into your life, magical protections will be placed upon your house to keep him safe. Your family will be paid each month, with enough money to take care of Harry without using your own. I have one request, and that is to not favor the boy; when he turns eleven I will return to get him, and he needs to be lonely, desperate for love and attention, and easy to shape. Hopefully this will not be too difficult of a task for your family, as it will be quite important when training him in the future. One last important thing is that Harry shall not leave the protections of the house, to ensure that he is safe and will not be found. Thank you for your assistance and kindness for taking Harry in.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

By the time Petunia had finished reading the letter, her hands were shaking quite furiously. "What should we do?" she asked her husband who hadn't said a word since seeing the baby. Vernon jerked his head up, almost as if he'd forgotten that she was there, his lips curling up into a crude smile. "Why, we'll take him in and do exactly as the letter says, my dearest Petunia."

And that's exactly what the Dursleys did. Harry grew up knowing no love or affection, and only ever left the house to work the garden in the backyard. He was hidden away from the rest of the world, used as a slave by his own family, and dealt with the beatings and crude comments for eight years. Then, the day Harry turned nine, his life got so much worst. His aunt and cousin were out shopping, which left Harry and Vernon alone. That day was the first time his uncle ever raped him, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. From then on, Harry was used by his uncle and even strangers for money, nearly every day. His aunt would merely turn her head and act like it wasn't happening, while Dudley relentlessly mocked him for it. Harry soon found an escape in a razor blade, and cut himself every day, all over his body, for the next two years, until his eleventh birthday. That was the day that Harry was saved from his family by Albus Dumbledore, and that was the day that Harry vowed to always obey Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cause if I did, Ginny would have died in the CoS, Dumbledore would have choked on a lemon drop, and Harry would have been evil.**

"Dialogue"

 _Harry's Thoughts_

 ** _Parseltongue_**

Hey babes, so I finally got around to writing this chapter. I was really stuck for a while, even with my outline because I started to doubt myself, but I decided to just go with it and try my best. Sorry if it's horrible. Also the note at the end will explain some things.

 **HPHPHP**

The day had started as any other; it didn't matter to the Dursley's that it was his birthday. In fact, it only seemed to make them treat him crueler. He woke up that day by a familiar, loud rapping on the door, followed by Petunia's shrill shriek, "Get up boy and make breakfast."

Harry sighed and forced himself up, he was still in pain from Vernon's… _present_ last night, but knew the consequences would be much worse if he didn't. He walked to the bathroom to quickly relieve himself and then headed to the kitchen. Once all the food was made, Harry set it on the table and went to fetch Vernon his coffee. As he was bringing it to him, Dudley decided to trip Harry, who dropped the cup. He barely had time to react before Vernon roared at him for shattering his lucky mug.

Harry looked up through his bangs, knowing that he can't make eye contact. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," was all Harry could get out before he was backhanded and thrown against the counter. The beating went on for about five minutes until Petunia spoke up.

"Now, now dear, you have to stop or he won't be able to complete his list of chores for today."

Vernon merely grunted and got up to finish his breakfast, while Harry started washing the dishes he used to make breakfast. There were two quick knocks on the door and Harry was told to go answer it. He opened the door to see an old man in crazy purple robes standing. The old man broke out into a smile when he saw Harry.

"Ah my dear boy, it's so nice to finally see you again, won't you let me in."

Harry stood in shock and must've taken too long because Vernon came roaring around the corner, yelling at Harry for not sending away whoever it was, when he suddenly stopped.

Vernon's face started to turn a hideous shade of purple, "Get in here and shut the door! No one saw you right?"

The elderly man's eyes merely twinkled and said that he was here to talk to Harry. Said boy looked up surprised that anyone would want to talk to him, and looked to Vernon, but he was already walking away mumbling about freaks and whatnot.

Harry gestured for them to sit on the couch before speaking up, "Well it seems that you know who I am, but I'm not sure who you are."

"Ah, well my name is Dumbledore and I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts for Witches and Wizards. I have come to collect you to get your school supplies for the upcoming year."

Harry sputtered for a bit, "There's no such thing as magic or wizards."

"Yes, my dear boy, there is. In fact, your parents were both wizards."

"You knew my parents," Harry asked with hope, thinking that maybe he could learn about them. All he knew was what the Dursley's told him, and that his father was a drunk and his mother was a whore.

"Yes I did, I even taught them at Hogwarts. They were such nice people, it was a shame to hear that they had been killed."

"What! My parents had been killed?"

Dumbledore's eyes still twinkled, "Ah, yes my dear boy, but that is a story for a different time."

Harry wanted to ask more, but he knew he shouldn't argue, he'd already broken so many of the Dursley's rules. Dumbledore decided it was time to go and informed the Dursley's that he was taking Harry shopping for school supplies.

Looking around the pub, Harry was disappointed that he didn't see any magic, that was until Dumbledore led him to a brick wall. Tapping out a pattern with his wand, the bricks started to shift until there was a hole big enough for them to walk through. Harry was amazed by all of the activity on the other side, magic was everywhere and he pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Well, let's get started with getting your books," Dumbledore led the way to a small shop.

Harry was a bit disappointed that they were getting books, but followed Dumbledore obediently. _'How dare you be disappointed, are you really so selfish? Here is someone helping you and you're not even grateful.'_ He shook his head, upset with himself. This was the first time anyone had ever been truly nice to him and here he was being ungrateful.

They also got some other supplies and Harry realized that they haven't talked about anything than his school supplies. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Dumbledore spoke up.

"You go inside and get your clothes," Dumbledore said, nodding at the building in front of them, "I'm going to get something. If you finish before I get back, just wait by the doorway until I get back."

Harry was a bit nervous about being alone, but didn't speak up. He nodded and headed inside the building, noting that it seemed empty besides one other boy. The boy had shocking blonde hair and sharp, aristocratic features.

The boy looked up, examining Harry for a moment before drawling out, "Hello, fitting for your Hogwarts robes I presume?"

"Uh, yes," was all Harry could get out when a witch came through a doorway.

"Oh, hello there dear, just hop up onto the other stool and we'll get your fitting started."

Harry got up on the stool and glanced over at the boy, who met his gaze before holding out his hand.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Reaching over and shaking the hand, Harry nervously replied, "Um, hi, my names Harry Potter." He jumped, startled by the pin that pricked him.

"Oh sorry dear, I was just surprised by your name."

"Why would you care what my name is?"

Harry heard a snort and glanced over at Draco. The boy was looking at him in disbelief, "Everyone knows your name." He wanted to ask why, but Dumbledore walked in just as his sizing finished. ' _Don't be stupid, no one cares who you are.'_

Dumbledore glanced at Harry's companion and the twinkle seemed to dim a little. "If you are all done here, we still have to get your wand."

Harry jumped down happily and headed out with Dumbledore, making sure to look back and wave goodbye to Draco.

"My dear boy, the Malfoy family isn't the best to be associated with, they're very dangerous."

"But why, and why did they say that everyone knows my name?"

Harry felt small under Dumbledore's scrutiny, but he waited silently until the elder wizard spoke up. "I'll explain everything over lunch after we get your wand."

Distracted briefly by the thought of getting a wand finally, he let himself be led to a small, dimly lit store. Harry looked around at all the boxes and was shocked to see how many there were, it looked like hundreds of them. He reeled back in surprise when an old man with disturbing eyes seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Harry Potter, its nice to finally meet you," his eyes flickered to the other wizard, "And with Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, it's very nice to see you again Ollivander, as you probably know we are here to get Harry's wand."

"Yes, yes, let's get started," Ollivander grabbed a box and gave harry the wand, "Just a small wave will do."

Harry nervously waved the wand and nearly dropped it when the light above them shattered. Ollivander snatched back the wand and soon they were on a quest. They went through tons of wands, though none of them worked for him.

Ollivander stopped and started mumbling to himself, he walked to the back of the room and returned with a dusty box.

"Here, give this a try," he said, handing Harry the wand.

Harry gave it a wave and was surprised when silver and black lights shot up from it.

"Hmm, interesting, very interesting."

Harry glanced at the wandmaker who was talking to himself and spoke up, "If you don't mind me asking sir, what's so interesting."

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Yours is holly and phoenix feather, but what's interesting, is that the phoenix who's feather is in your wand only donated one other feather. That feather resides in You-Know-Who's wand, it's fascinating that you would have brother wands. Yes, you're destined for greatness."

Harry looked to Dumbledore, confused, but decided to stay quiet when he saw the look on his face. Dumbledore was upset about something and he quickly paid for the wand before leaving the store, with Harry following after him.

They headed back to the bar, where Dumbledore had a hushed conversation with the barkeeper, who led them to a small corner hidden by shadows. After settling down, with some sandwiches and drinks, Harry looked excited to learn what was going on.

"Well my dear boy, there are some things you should know. You already know that your parents were killed, but there are some other details. During that time, there was a dark wizard who wanted to overtake the wizarding world, his name is Voldemort, but we don't say his name. Your parents happened to stand in his way of something so he came after them. He killed them and attempted to kill you, but something happened, no one knows what. You managed to survive a curse that's only goal is to kill and Voldemort disappeared that night. You, Harry, are the boy-who-lived; everyone in the wizarding world knows who you are and what you did."

As Dumbledore talked, Harry steadily got paler and he pushed away the sandwiches, no longer hungry. He glanced up when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, it is getting late, we should head back to the Dursley's so you can think over all this new information."

For some reason, Harry hadn't thought that he would go back to the Dursley's and it must have shown on his face, but Dumbledore merely got up and gathered Harry's belongings. He was quiet the rest of the way home and all too soon they were standing in front of his _home._

"Goodbye my dear boy, I'll see you when school starts."

Harry finally got the courage to speak up, "Sir, is there any chance that I can come with you."

Dumbledore had a disapproving look on his face, "Now Harry, why would you want to leave your family."

"Th-they can be rude sometimes and-"

Harry was cut off by Dumbledore who seemed very upset. "I never knew you were so selfish Harry, the Dursley's took you in when your parents died and have put a roof over your head, clothes to wear, and food to eat. You didn't only lose your parents, Petunia lost her sister and you're a constant reminder of that. Can you really blame her if she's a little bit rude to you, it's only fair."

Dumbledore finally stopped when Harry had tears in his eyes, "Now head inside and remember this conversation. Oh I almost forgot, here is your ticket to get on the train for Hogwarts."

And with that, Dumbledore was gone. Harry walked slowly up to the doorway, pulling along his stuff. When he went inside, he was surprised to see that it was empty and that the Dursley's had left it unlocked. He put his stuff into his cupboard and laid down on the mattress, thinking over what Dumbledore said.

 _Could he be right? Do I actually deserve this? I guess I understand how painful it must be for Petunia to look at him and see her sister dying, but no one deserves to be treated horribly. No, you're wrong, Dumbledore would never lie, it must be true. If the Dursley's can take him in and provide him with a home, then he can put up with some harsh treatment. After all, it's only fair._

With those as his final thoughts, Harry drifted off to sleep.

 **HPHPHP**

Alright babes, so I hope this chapter was somewhat okay. I realize they didn't go to the bank, and I did that for a reason because Dumbledore wouldn't want Harry to know of all the money he has. Also it did get a bit cruel towards the end, and it was the beginning of Harry being broken down. The next chapter will be the train ride and sorting.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cause if I did, Ginny would have died in the CoS, Dumbledore would have choked on a lemon drop, and Harry would have been evil.**

"Dialogue"

 _Harry's Thoughts_

 _Sorting Hat_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

Hey babes, yes I am finally back. Sorry I've been gone so long, I ended up in the hospital and put inpatient for anorexia. I just got out a couple days ago and I've been busy trying to get my life all situated again. Hope this chapter is okay.

 **HPHPHP**

The time leading up until Hogwarts started seemed like a lifetime to Harry. His uncle started spending more _private_ time with him, saying that he shouldn't get comfortable at the new school because as soon as summer hits, he's going to be right back where he was. Petunia also had Harry start doing more chares, such as cleaning out the garage and shed, since he wouldn't be there during the year. Throughout all this, though, Harry behaved the best he'd ever had. The conversation he had with Dumbledore after their trip to Diagon Alley was constantly repeating in his head, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought Dumbledore was right. He found solace in his razor blade and took whatever punishments that were thrown his way without arguing. _'Really it's the least you can do.'_

Finally, the day arrived and Harry found himself cautiously walking up to Petunia, asking for a ride to the train station. Once there, Harry got out of the car quickly, as to not anger his aunt, but caught a glimpse of himself in the car window. He suddenly felt very insecure; worried that he would be teased for how thin he was and the bruises all over his face and body. _'No one wants to be friends with a freak like you anyways.'_ Unbeknownst to Harry, his worrying caused his magic to create a glamour over him; covering up the bruises and making him look healthy, if a bit short.

Walking through the station, he was confused by his platform number until he saw a large family walk straight through a brick wall. Following, though a bit more cautiously, Harry saw himself staring at a magnificent train with families bustling about. As he walked up to the train, he noticed Draco Malfoy talking with his parents. Harry considered going over to say hello, but remembered what Dumbledore had said to him about the Malfoys. Now that he thought about it, Harry realized he didn't know who would be okay to talk to and who wouldn't, so he decided to avoid everyone until he could ask the headmaster.

Ducking his head, Harry entered the train in search of an empty compartment. Once he was settled inside, the train started off and the compartment door opened, revealing a boy Harry's age with shocking red hair.

The boy glanced at him, pulling his trunk inside, "Hi, my names Ron Weasley, do you mind if I sit here?"

Harry lifted his head in shock that someone talked to him, but stayed quiet remembering what he'd just decided. He nodded carefully showing that it was okay, before going back to reading his book.

Ron attempted to start a conversation multiple times, but Harry ignored all his efforts. The other boy was getting obviously angry at the lack of response and yelled at Harry.

"You don't have to be so rude, acting as if you're better than me," then stormed out of the compartment, dragging his trunk after him.

Immediately, Harry started to question whether he made the right choice to ignore him, before deciding that it was the best option until he can talk to Dumbledore. _'After all, the boy probably didn't even want to be friends with you, he just pitied you.'_

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts and Harry ended up in a boat with Draco and another boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. Not wanting Draco to yell at him like Ron did, Harry settled for nodding or shaking his head whenever talked to.

Once inside the magnificent school, the group of first years were led to the Great Hall where a strict professor explained the process of sorting. As they walked in, Harry saw Dumbledore give a disapproving glance toward Draco and Blaise, causing Harry to move away. Blushing, Harry kept his head down and ignored the confused looks Draco were throwing his way. As the hat sang it's song, Harry started to panic that he wouldn't be sorted and would be sent home. _'You'll never truly belong anywhere."_

As the first name was called, Harry looked up at Dumbledore and their gazes locked. Unable to look away, he felt a tingling presence in his head as memories of what happened after Dumbledore dropped him off came up. Then Harry's name was called and the headmaster smiled once more before looking away.

Walking slowly to the stool, Harry realized that he hadn't paid attention to the sorting at all and glanced around to see that Draco had been put in Slytherin. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his face was everyone staring at him, whispering about where he would go.

' _Hmm, Hello there '_

Startling once, Harry tentatively replied 'hi' back, wondering if the hat could hear him.

' _Yes I can hear you and don't worry, they can't hear us. Now where to put you is the hard decision. You could go to either Slytherin or Gryffindor.'_

Thinking back to what Dumbledore said, Harry thought the best decision would be Gryffindor. Wishing as hard as he could, he asked to be placed in the house of lions.

' _I listen to every student's wishes but I have to put you where you'll grow and get your true potential.'_

' _Wait, what do you mean by that.'_ Harry thought back frantically.

' _Yes, yes, you shall go to SLYTHERIN.'_ The last word was shouted for everyone to hear and it was silent for a second before whispering exploded at each table, excluding Slytherin.

Keeping his head down, Harry walked over to the table and sat in the open seat next to Draco. Nervously, Harry glanced up and winced seeing Dumbledore glaring at him. Looking at the other professors, most looked shocked, but a man in all black was staring intently at Harry, seeming to search for something.

The sorting continued and Blaise was put in Slytherin, sitting across from Harry, and Ron went to Gryffindor, sneering at Harry the whole time. Dinner proceeded, but Harry was unable to eat, feeling nauseous for failing Dumbledore. He kept his head down throughout dinner, only nodding yes or no in response, trying to figure out how to explain everything to the headmaster.

Dinner ended and everyone started to head to their new dorms. Before Harry could get far, he was stopped by the same professor in black who had been staring at him.

"Come with me, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that you go to his office," was all the professor said, turning and walking away at a quick pace.

Struggling to keep up, Harry began to worry that Dumbledore would kick him out for going to Slytherin. He was too caught up in his thoughts and accidently walked into the professor who had stopped in front of a gargoyle. His apologies were answered with only a cold and dry stare before a door appeared and opened up to a winding staircase.

"The headmaster is waiting for you, once your discussion is over head directly to the dormitories and the password to get in is _anguis,_ make sure not to forget it."

Harry stood at the base of the stairs, watching the professor walk away, and then nervously headed up the stairs. Reaching the top, Harry walked through the entry way, keeping his head down to avoid looking at the headmaster.

"Please sit down; we have much to talk about." Harry shuddered at the cold tone and sat down on the edge of the seat.

"So, Harry, how was your stay with your family before coming up to Hogwarts? Did you think about what I said?"

Harry glanced up shyly, "I thought a lot about what you said and tried harder to not upset my aunt and uncle."

"That's very good; you have to understand that their actions are a result of your faults and mistakes."

"Yes sir, I'm starting to understand that now."

"Yes, and I saw that you entered with . Did you not remember our talk about the Malfoy family?"

"Sir, I tried to do the right thing on the train. Since I didn't know who you approved of, I tried to stay silent but ended upsetting another boy. When we arrived here, I was put in a boat with Draco and stuck by his side since he seemed to have more knowledge about everything."

Slightly out of breath from explaining everything in a rush, Harry looked up to see that the headmaster still had the disapproving frown on his face. "I really am sorry sir, I just got nervous."

"Hmm, well I suppose that's understandable and everyone makes mistakes. We also need to discuss your sorting, what all did the hat say to you?"

Worried of upsetting Dumbledore further, Harry explained the conversation and sat nervously while the headmaster thought it over.

"I'm truly sorry for failing you sir, I just couldn't convince the hat to change his mind."

"Yes, it's clear that you're sorry, but it doesn't change the fact that you're now in Slytherin. Just think of how disappointed your parents would be, having such a failure for a son."

Harry winced at Dumbledore's sharp words and kept his head down to hide the tears forming.

"After all, it is your fault that they're dead."

"Sir?"

"Ah, but that is a topic for another time. Just remember this discussion and try harder to be better and make me proud."

"Yes sir, I will."

After he was excused, Harry headed in the direction of the dormitories and walked inside. Conversation seemed to drop as he stepped in and he followed Draco who led him to the beds.

"That one is yours," Draco said, pointing at the corner left bed. Harry murmured a thank you and laid down, pulling the covers around to shut out the light and to avoid any questions.

Throughout the night, Harry laid there, unable to sleep, thinking about what Dumbledore had said. Over and over, he repeated what the headmaster said, until the words were twisted and filled with malice. His mind also wandered to the professor in black and he wondered who he was. Trying to figure out how to make Dumbledore proud of him again, Harry couldn't help but start to cry at the thought of disappointing everyone.

' _You heard what he said, you're a failure! So pitiful that it isn't hard to understand why your only family hurts you. It was all your fault and you deserve everything you get.'_

Trying to shut the voice up, Harry gripped his wrist, digging his nails deeper until it was finally silent.

Days passed by, same as the one before and Harry had settled into his routine. He woke up nearly every day to see dried blood flaking on his wrist. He ended up missing a lot of meals from studying in the library all the time, but he didn't mind the empty feeling in his stomach. He was constantly bullied by Gryffindors, but he managed to isolate himself from the other Slytherins which was the most important thing. Three times a week, Harry met up with Dumbledore to improve himself. The headmaster wasn't afraid to tell Harry that he was a failure and that's what he needed, brutal honesty to work harder. At the end of every session, Dumbledore would tell Harry that it was his fault that his parents were dead, but would never explain.

It was nearing the end of the year and Dumbledore told Harry that he had set up rooms to help train Harry. Desperate to make Dumbledore proud, Harry worked through to the end and ignored the bad feeling he had. As he entered the last room, he walked up to a large mirror and looked in it. His reflection stared back, then shimmered and showed Dumbledore and his parents all saying that they were proud of him and caring for him. He was interrupted when Professor Quirell appeared, demanding for a stone. It was all flashes of a red stone, a second face, and pain exploding on his scar before going dark.

Harry woke up in the infirmary days later to Dumbledore staring at him, unable to remember all that happened.

"Sir, what was wrong with Quirell and what happened?"

"Ah, my boy, it appears that Quirell was possessed by Voldemort and when he tried to steal the stone, you killed him."

"What! I didn't mean to kill anyone, I can't remember what had happened." Harry could feel the guilt building up and flinched as Dumbledore explained everything.

"Well, the school year ends tomorrow so I would like you to come up to my office to talk tonight."

"Yes sir," Harry watched as he walked away and then started to head to the dorms to pack his stuff. Soon enough it was time to go to the headmaster and Harry headed out, avoiding other Slytherins along the way. Entering the office, Harry sat down wondering what they would talk about.

"Hello Harry. As you know the school year is ending and everyone is heading home tomorrow. Now since it is apparent that Voldemort is a threat, I have decided that when you return next year we will begin training for when you face him. Additionally, it is time that I finally tell you why your parent's demise is your fault. There is a prophecy stating that you would grow up to defeat Voldemort and when he found out about it, he went after your family. Now you understand that it was your destiny, your fault that your parents are dead."

Harry sat there in shock, just staring at Dumbledore as he tried to process the new information. Then, before he could talk, the headmaster ushered him out saying goodbye until next year. Feeling numb, Harry stumbled back to the dorms and laid down. That night was filled with confusion and pain, and by morning Harry decided that he deserved no sympathy. Now that he knew it was truly all his fault, he realized that he deserved the rough treatment from his family and had no reason to complain. In fact, he decided to embrace it to try and make up everything for his parents.

 **HPHPHP**

Okay babes, so I hope this chapter wasn't complete shit. Yes it is short, but each chapter will be a year until his 5th and the previous years will mainly review Harry with Dumbledore. Once 5th year hits, the chapters will be longer and more detailed. The next chapter will be the summer and his 2nd year at Hogwarts, and it will also begin introducing physical training (the torture). 


End file.
